washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristoffer Hawkins
NS Nation Name: Main Nation Ministry Character Name: Kristoffer Hawkins Character Gender: Male Character Age: 45 Character Height: 6'1 (1.85 m) Character Weight: 144 lbs Character Position/Role/Job: New CEO of Atlas Games, Magnate and Owner of Hawkins Real Estate. Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Character State of Residence: New York Character Party Affiliation: Libertarian Main Strengths: Kristoffer already has millions of dollars to fund political tours and events, whenever he feels he needs them. He does have easily manipulate others to do his bidding, due to mainly treating others like his workers. Main Weaknesses: Kristoffer is immediately starting at rock bottom, due to the destruction of the Libertarian Party. To make matters worse, he has no political experience. In business standards, he is often described as "that executive who engages in meddling and ruins everything" as Kristoffer was request changes, if he feels that it isn't up to his standards and only his, alone. This led to many disasters, including a "dreaded mobile billboard" incident. In other words, he's an absolute idiot. Biography: Kristoffer was born in 1972, where he grew up in a poor family mainly because he blamed his mother for "attempting to buy Nazi Gold". However, it was at this point where everyone became aware that Kristoffer was an extremely unreliable person when it comes to talking about his backstory, as it was merely filled with blatant lies. What really happened was that while he was born in 1972, his own family was middle-class, yet he viewed this as being homeless. His parents still were in moderate jobs, such as his mother being a chemist for a pharmaceutical company and his father as a nightclub bouncer. His childhood fantasy was being a ninja in kindergarten, however he was forbidden from going to the kitchen or going to a restaurant after trying to stab his sister with a knife, pretending it to be a katana till he was 10. Around 1980, his father managed to save up enough money to buy the family their own personal TRS-80 MC-10 computer, which led Kristoffer to be easily addicted to the latest technology-related toys as he grew up However, Kristoffer fell into the wrong crowd in middle school, where his dreams of being a ninja basically turned him into a bully, who seemed to enjoyed beating the crap outta a kid he nicknamed "Farty" which he tormented with some other kids, mocking him by saying his mother was a porno star. It's unknown what happened with the bullied kid in question, but it's said that he moved to another state after middle school. In high school in 1987, Kristoffer became addicted to sitcoms, where this nearly caused his education to drop, until his parents intervened, threatening to unplug the TV unless he would get an A per month. Even though, this method was working for his education, he eventually gotten bored on watching TV, having developed a workaholic personality. While attending high school, he managed to get a job in the tourism board, where he would lead tourists around the city. In 11th grade English, he fell in love with his favorite author who he worships to this day: Ayn Rand. His teacher allowed their students to vote on what book they wanted to study as a class, the top 4 books would be in reading and studying groups. Kristoffer's book, Atlas Shrugged managed to be the 4th top book on the list, however only two other people wanted to read the book, also. They quickly became his friends, as Kristoffer started to obsess over the book and the ideology based on it itself. Kristoffer decided to attend Harvard University, where he managed to get a major in business administration, while attending. Kristoffer seeing himself as the entrepreneur type, starting his own real estate company called Hawkins Real Estate in 1999. This proved to be successful, until 2013, where he began to show signs of making unnecessary and bad choices in his company. Kristoffer blamed several other real estate companies in America, however, he has started taking credit of other people's ideas and being cutthroat to keep the company afloat. Another 2015, Kristoffer became aware of a video game company called Golden Games, which was suffering some major trouble, due to cancelling an anticipated horror game and releasing several critically-panned arcade games, that was driving the company downhill. Kristoffer saw the opportunity and applied to work as an executive for them, while having another executive become a CEO for Hawkins Real Estate, checking up of them from time to time. Kristoffer's appearance in Golden Games was successful, as the company's profit recovered, though the former CEO didn't want Kristoffer to take over the company, however they somehow managed to die in an accidental suicide, when testing the strength of a window to a group of recruits. Kristoffer was replaced as the CEO of Golden Games, though he immediately renamed the company to Atlas Games. From 2015-2016, things were considered decent at first glance, that was until late 2016 where he started having micro-transactions be added to some of the company's recent games. Kristoffer heard the stories of the Libertarian Party, where he expressed interest in it, seeing that some of it's qualities fit to his ideology. Wanting to spread the same philosophy as his favorite author, Kristoffer began to become a follower for the Libertarian Party, making some small donations around that time. Kristoffer planned on officially joining the Party in November 2016, however, it was at October was where the Party was destroyed in the most epic way possible. Kristoffer was unpleased with this, where he felt was destroyed and dismantled by the government itself to embarrass those in the party. Even after the Party completely fell apart, Kristoffer announced that he would rebuild the Libertarian Party in 2017 to restore order. Other Info: - Rumored to have a vault full of Jerry Maguire VHS tapes to which to gather all physical copies to destroy them all at once. (No, really.) - Objectivist - Imagine this man watching every episode of Black Mirror, where he cheers for the opposite of what is intended. Yeah.